Mac's Interference
by Josielynn
Summary: Season 4 story.  Mac decides to intervene and adds one sentence to an email that Veronica wrote to Logan.  Can one sentence change things between LoVe?  I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place after season 3 ends. It is my Christmas gift to our VM fan fiction family. I have enjoyed reading your stories this past year and I have benefited from your feedback on the stories I have written. _

_A special shout out to my sister who holds the gift of language, especially writing, close to her heart. Thank you for your support this year; it means a lot to me. _

_To my fan fiction sisters and brothers: Have a happy and healthy holiday season. _

_I hope you enjoy this story….._

Veronica gingerly pulls at the tape on the professionally wrapped package. Mac lies on the other bed in the room and watches patiently as Veronica opens the gift. Mac has known Veronica many years and has been her best girl friend for the last three years.

She believes that Veronica loves the tall, dark haired guy whose parcel she is so carefully opening.

Their relationship has been the stuff that songs, poems and stories are written about. She doesn't mean the multitude of poorly researched tabloid stories that have been written about one or both of them. She means the soulful, heart wrenching, wonderful stories where there is so much conflict but in the end, there is love; the stories where you have to pull out the Kleenex but you feel hopeful at the end.

After their last breakup Logan moved to LA while Veronica was at her FBI internship in Virginia. Since that time they had decided to try the long distance just friends routine and had been exchanging emails and the occasional phone calls; both not wanting to lose touch with the other...

Mac will admit she is worried about Veronica. She is still working as a PI with her father and the company is busier than ever. She is still getting insanely high grades in college. Her career plans are on track as she did well in her FBI Internship and they want her back.

The problem is emotional. It is like the light has died out inside her. Even when she was being ostracized in high school, there was a spark inside her. Now she is subdued. It is hard to describe besides to say that Veronica is unhappy.

Her close family and friends all believe she misses Logan. The queen of denial herself has gone to parties and even tried dating but they could all see her heart is not in it. Slowly over the last few months she has begun to focus on her school work and her work in Mars Investigations; slowly withdrawing from the dating scene.

Mac has remained friends with Logan and she is concerned about him as well. He is in college at UCLA and has bought a house on the beach not too far from the campus. She and Wallace went to visit him one weekend. He is surfing and has a group of friends he hangs out with but Mac could see he was alone; totally alone. When she asked him about it he just shrugged and then looked out the window for a few moments before he looked back at her and said, "I'll have to get used to it."

Mac is taken out of her thoughts by Veronica's exclamation when she sees the beautiful bracelet in the box. Mac looks at it and smiles a little. It is perfect! It is a present from a man who knows his woman.

It is an inch wide bracelet in gold with multiple pink and white stones that make a beautiful lily. It is truly magnificent and perfect for Veronica's small arm. Mac sees her friend's eyes tear as she looks at the gift. She can clearly see that Veronica still loves Logan.

When Mac encourages Veronica to telephone Logan to thank him for the gift, she looks torn and opts instead to send him an email. Mac opens her lap top and gives Veronica access to the email program.

Veronica spends some time writing her thank you email and then she and Mac go out to dinner with Veronica wearing the bracelet. It has been a long semester and they are both happy to be finished their finals.

Mac is going with her family to visit her grandparents. They will leave just before Christmas so after she leaves she won't' see Veronica until the New Year.

Veronica is spending the Christmas vacation with her new family. Her beloved father has begun to seriously date Alicia Fennel. Mac loves how good they are with each other. Wallace and Veronica are good friends and now talk about when they are family. They both expect their parents may marry and make them officially brother and sister.

Mac enjoyed her dinner with Veronica but she enters her dorm room feeling a little unsettled inside. She really wishes Veronica was happy. Mac can't imagine choosing a life where you are so exposed to the ugly side of people like Veronica has. Actually Mac doesn't like working with people at all. She finds them difficult to understand; instead preferring to work with computers. You always know how they are going to react.

She sighs as she thinks about how closed off Veronica is. The waiter at the restaurant goes to Hearst and was obviously attracted to and interested in Veronica. Usually so observant, she had inexplicably missed his interest and had not responded to any of the signals he gave out throughout their dinner. Mac thinks her thoughts were on Logan. She kept fingering the beautiful bracelet as they talked.

Mac turns on her computer to check her emails. She quickly realizes that Veronica's email to Logan was not actually sent. Mac frowns as she remembers that she set it up so you have to have a code to send an email from her computer.

Shaking her head a little at how the delay might make Logan think Veronica didn't like his gift, Mac clicks on the email thinking she may add a note that the email sat on her computer for three hours.

When she accesses Veronica's email to Logan she sees that Veronica has merely thanked Logan for the bracelet and did not really tell him how much it meant to her. Mac knows Logan is going to be disappointed reading the email. It is such an amazing gift that truly deserved more than the three lines Veronica wrote.

Mac is actually surprised the email is so short. Veronica took such a long time writing it; she must not have been sure what to say.

As Mac sits there thinking about how Logan and Veronica both seem unhappy apart but neither is taking the step to get them back together, a crazy idea pops into her head. She looks at the email and wonders if her idea could work. It is a ridiculously simple idea but isn't it usually the simple ideas that turn out the best?

Her decision made Mac types in the last sentence she feels Veronica should have written and sends the email before she can change her mind. Smiling as she reads that the email has been sent, she says, "Yes Veronica there is a Santa Claus."


	2. Chapter 2

Stor_y so Far: Mac delivers Logan's Christmas gift to Veronica. She knows Logan is lonely in LA and sees her friend is unhappy in Neptune. Veronica uses Mac's email program to thank Logan for a beautiful bracelet. Mac after taking Veronica out for dinner discovers the email was not sent. She opens Veronica's email to Logan and sees it is a basic thank you only. Mac decides to interfere and adds a line to Veronica's email and sends it to Logan._

_A/N: A line was left off my note last chapter. Of course it was the one that explained that this whole fic would be posted before Christmas so those of you who emailed me wondering if I was going to continue the story, yes I absolutely, definitely am. Hope you are having a great holiday season… on with the story…_

* * *

Logan out with some friends at a bar hears his phone beep that he has a new personal email. He only gives out that email address to his close friends so he opens his email browser to see who has emailed him. Deep inside he is hoping it is from Veronica as today Mac was supposed to go out to dinner with Veronica and give her the present he bought her.

His heart skips as he sees that the email is indeed from Veronica. He was actually hoping she would phone him when she saw the bracelet but in his heart he knew that was unlikely. Realistically the best he can hope for is an email and here it is.

He had been shopping for her present when he came across the bracelet and he knew immediately it was a perfect gift for her. He just had to buy it for her even though their relationship is strained right now.

Looking around at his friends who are drinking and watching the game on the TV over the bar, Logan sees he will be able to read the email in relative privacy, He depresses the button to open the email.

It reads **'Logan. Thank you very much for the beautiful bracelet. It is the most thoughtful, perfect present and I love it! It is a gift that could have only come from you'**

The next line almost makes Logan drop his phone and he feels the breath leave his body when he reads, "**The only way this gift could be more wonderful is if you were here in person and we quit trying to be apart.'**

Logan looks up from staring at the email when one of his friends bumps shoulders with him telling him that LA scored again. Logan looks at the big screen and sees that a replay is showing how they scored on the power play. A little absently he smiles at the cheering of his friends and joins in the high fives of celebration.

He takes a sip from his beer and then looks back at the email message. It is almost as if his mind cannot accept the written words it is seeing. He reads the message again and then closes his email deep in thought.

After a few minutes one of his friends leans in and asks him if he is OK. Logan looks at him a little vaguely and tells him he is. He puts his gaze onto the television but his thoughts are on the implications of the email.

Is it possible that Veronica is ready to get past their last breakup; get past the fact he had sex with Madison?

A Veronica ready to be committed to their relationship is all Logan ever wanted. He long ago decided she was the one. He was really just hoping she would eventually decide he was the one as well.

He had resigned himself to waiting. He would get his degree and get his life on track and hopefully one day he would have another chance with her. If he got a next time, he vowed he was going to take more control of their relationship. He had always let her have control because her life had been so out of control since Lilly was murdered.

He has come to realize that his life has never been in his control and that made him so insecure. He grew up waiting for his father to get angry; waiting for Lilly to break up with him or take him back; waiting for Duncan to be his best friend again; and finally waiting for Veronica to run.

Logan has had time to think since he moved from Neptune. Time and distance has helped him to see that he spent his whole life hiding part of himself. When he was young he hid his abuse and the blackness of his childhood from everyone; desperately holding on to the façade of the lucky son of two famous actors.

Then finally he had three people who cared about him. He valued the Fab 4 so much that he desperately held on to them by trying to be a guy Lilly could love; trying to be what she needed. He hid his needs for the chance to keep the group together. Looking back now he can't believe how much he put up with to stay with her. Unfortunately Lilly had her own demons and Logan could never take away her pain.

When the Fab 4 fell apart, so did Logan and he completely lost hope. He was in a dark place; a very dark place. He was finally able to crawl out of the dark with Veronica's help. He will always love her for that. She was the bright light that led him out of the never ending blackness that was his life. He hung onto Veronica with a tenacity born of deep fear and deep loneliness. The tighter he hung on, the more she wanted to run. In hindsight he now sees that he was so desperate to keep her happy and with him that he again tried to be what he thought she needed and was not true to himself.

Of course epic novels have been written about how life falls apart if you aren't true to yourself and deep down Logan had known that everything was going to fall apart on him. He was right and he ended up losing Veronica.

A little older; a little wiser; a little farther away from his past has brought Logan some acceptance and some peace. He no longer lets as many external forces control his life. He has direction now. He has goals. He has a long way to go but he feels strongly he is on the right path now.

Although being with Veronica is his dearest wish, he understands that he has to let her see him as he truly is. He has to give her the freedom to walk down the path with him. He has to let her choose. She knows him better than anyone and amazingly she saw him as just Logan but he never gave her a chance to see the whole picture. There is a big part of him she doesn't understand and really he can't blame her for that as he never showed her. He has to be himself and hope that the love of his life can see what it means to be Logan Echolls and accept the whole picture.

Logan after a few minutes of thinking about the email, gets up and walks outside the restaurant where the noise level is more acceptable for a telephone conversation. He pulls out his phone and dials her number.

Veronica is alone in her apartment as her father is out of town. She had walked Back Up and now was watching a Christmas special on TV before going to bed. When her phone rang she immediately recognized Logan's ring tone. Her heart rose a little in her throat as she reached over to pick up her phone.

"Hey,' she answers.

There is a pause and then she hears Logan's voice, "Is this one of Santa's elves?"

"A short joke Logan?" she asks a little annoyed.

Laughing Logan says, "The way you love Christmas, you have to be part of Santa's crew."

Veronica shakes her head a little as she thinks about how this boy can make her smile better than anyone.

"Well I must have been a good girl this year because Santa just sent me the most beautiful bracelet," she softly tells him.

He's pleased she likes it. Veronica sighs a little and says, "Thank you for the present Logan. It is perfect!"

Logan hearing the emotion in her voice relaxes. He knows her and she is happy to talk to him. He easily tells her he saw it and just knew it was meant to be hers.

He asks her what she did tonight and she tells him her father is out of town chasing a bail jumper and Wallace is out of town for a basketball tournament so Mac took her to dinner.

After a short pause he asks, "I got your email. Did you mean what you said in the last sentence?" Almost holding his breath Logan waits to hear from her lips what she is thinking and feeling.

He doesn't have to wait long as she immediately answers, "Yes Logan. I meant every word."

Logan feels the rush of emotions that Veronica is ready to be with him. He says, "Veronica I have been thinking about us a lot since we broke up." He pauses and says, "Away from Neptune and the craziness of my life there I have begun to see that I was always hiding a part of me." He finishes, "Even from you."

He hears Veronica's surprised intake of breath. He adds, "I think it is time that you got to know that part of me."

Puzzled and a little alarmed Veronica asks, "What are you saying Logan?"

Instead of answering her question, Logan asks what he sees as the most important thing he needs to know, "Can you come to LA for a visit soon?"

Veronica a little thrown by the conversation, thinks about her schedule and clarifies, "For the weekend?"

Logan pauses and then answers, "No. I think you need to plan for at least a week."

Unsettled by his tone she says, "I planned on spending Christmas with Dad, Alicia, Wallace and Daryl. I have work Logan."

"I know" he immediately tells her and then adds, "I think you should spend Christmas with them. I was thinking you should come to LA after Christmas." He continues, "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Please just trust me that it is something you need to do and come to LA."

There is a pause while Veronica thinks. After what seems like a long few seconds to Logan, she makes up her mind telling him, "OK, I'll come to LA after Christmas."

Logan, feeling the relief to his soul that she is going to come to him and let him show her what he needs to, plans aloud, "If you come the 27th, we will have two weeks before you have to go back." He abruptly finishes, "I'll make the arrangements."

"Logan I am not sure what you are talking about," she tentatively begins.

Logan interrupts gently and says, "Veronica you know so much about me, more than anyone really." He adds quietly, "Now I want you to see the whole me. I want you to know what you are getting into."

Veronica frowns and repeats, "Getting into?"

Logan now in full blown planning mode says, "Over New Years I want you to take a crash course on what it is like to be an Echolls. Then I think we should have an open honest conversation about our relationship."

"An Echolls?" she asks uncertainly.

Firmly Logan answers, "An Echolls." He adds, "I need you to really understand what being with me entails."

Feeling a little overwhelmed and a little like a parrot she repeats, "Being with you?"

Logan his thoughts on all he has to do tells her, "We need to have this conversation in person Veronica. It is time."

He finishes, "Before we can decide our future, you need to come and see me. I have so much to show you and we have so much to talk about."

Veronica can hear a male voice calling Logan's name and he says, "Veronica, I am so happy you are coming to see me. I'll make all the arrangements and call you." He quickly adds that he can't wait to see her before he hangs up.

Veronica sits looking at her phone replaying the conversation in her head. She is not really sure what just happened but Logan is adamant about her coming to visit and how he has something important to show her. She wonders what part of his life he hid from her and why he is so insistent they meet now. They have been apart for months.

* * *

The next day Veronica goes over to talk to Mac and help her pack up her dorm room for the holidays. She tells her friend about Logan's call and his insistence that she come and visit him over New Years. She tells Mac about how something in her thank you email seemed to set Logan off and now he is talking about showing her what it means to be an Echolls and what being with him is really like before they talk about their future.

Mac listening is secretly thrilled. She guesses that Logan took the last line of Veronica's email to mean she is ready to try again. She is wondering what Logan wants to show Veronica before they really talk and what it all means.

Mac comes back to Veronica's exasperated voice, "Mac are you listening?"

Mac immediately reassures her friend she is paying attention. She asks, "What did you say in your thank you email anyways?"

Thinking about it Veronica says, 'Well I told him I loved the bracelet and it was perfect." She pauses and then says, "I told him that he was the only person who could buy such a perfect gift for me."

Mac thinking about it is pleased. Veronica may think that her last line prompted Logan into action. She might not go back to read her email. Mac has erased Veronica's email to Logan from her outbox but she really can't have Veronica discover it is missing. Her curious nature would lead her down a path Mac definitely doesn't want her on. Mac finally says, "Really Veronica does it matter why Logan wants to show you what it means to be," Mac makes quotation marks with her fingers, "an Echolls?"

Veronica looks at Mac and thinks about her question. Mac continues, "It seems to me that the important thing is that Logan wants you to visit and he wants to be entirely open with you."

As Mac hoped Veronica focuses on the idea that Logan wants to show her a part of himself he always hid from her.

Mac teases, "Maybe he collects trolls or maybe he has a secret life as a ballet dancer."

Veronica smiles at her friend and says, "I think I would have known about that."

"Well you will find out in a couple of weeks." Mac points out.

To set the hook she exclaims, "Oh my god! We have so much to do before you go."

Surprised Veronica questions, "What?"

Mac, waving her hands as she speaks, leans towards Veronica and says, "You have to get your hair cut, buy some new clothes and definitely some new lingerie."

While Veronica is absorbing the suggestions, Mac continues touching a finger on her hand with each extra chore as if counting all the things she thinks Veronica has to do before she goes to LA, "Oh you have to bake him some of your famous snicker doodles, get all your Christmas shopping done, get all your cases caught up, convince your dad to let you go, get Wallace's team's web site caught up…"

Veronica interrupts and says, "Whoa Mac. Why would I need new clothes and underwear?"

Mac makes a 'duh' face at Veronica and says, "I'll come shopping with you." She blushes a little and adds, "I might be thinking of getting some new lingerie myself."

Veronica is sidetracked by her friend's blush and teases, "Oh is my friend Mac thinking of surprising her boyfriend with some girly girl underwear?"

The rest of their time together is spent with Veronica trying to get information from Mac about her love life. Mac goes along with the teasing knowing that the farther she gets Veronica's mind away from her email to Logan the better things will be.

* * *

As Mac predicted Veronica is really busy before Christmas. Mac does take Veronica shopping and they both buy some new, sexy underwear. Having been through so much together, shopping is almost a normal moment and they both enjoy it. When Mac drops Veronica off at the apartment she says, "Veronica, can I give you some advice?"

Veronica looks up from rifling though her purse for her keys and sees the serious look on her friend's face. She answers a little tentatively, "Sure."

Mac makes eye contact with the girl who has so many walls and says, "When you visit Logan keep an open mind."

Frowning at her friend's words Veronica thinks about the advice.

Mac adds quietly, "I know this is the understatement of the year but you had seen too much darkness for your age."

She continues seeing that Veronica is really listening, "It makes you focus on the bad and I think sometimes you miss the good."

She reaches over to quickly hug her friend. She says, "Please just think about what I said?"

Veronica is surprised by Mac's tone and hug and agrees to think about her advice. She sees that Mac cares about her and knows she is a true friend. Veronica promises, "I will Mac." She gets out of the car and gathers her parcels. She teases, "Have fun at your grandparents."

Mac makes a face at her friend as they both know she and commuting with nature don't tend to go well together.

Veronica laughs and waves goodbye as Mac drives away.

* * *

Veronica does think about what Mac said. She finds she does agree that she has become distrustful and suspicious. She has thought about her relationship with Logan and she agrees with Mac that she focused on the bad things he did and that happened after Lilly died. Maybe she needs to remember that there were a lot of good things between them as well. She thinks she gave Piz a fairer chance than she ever gave Logan and she knows that is just wrong.

Logan only calls Veronica once a few days before Christmas. He doesn't tell her what they are going to do, only that he is sending a car for her at eight o'clock on Monday morning. He doesn't explain why he is sending a car. In fact, he doesn't explain anything.

When she asks what she should bring he answers, "You and your passport."

To her intense frustration he refuses to talk any more about her trip to LA. He merely wishes her a Merry Christmas and tells her to say hi to Keith, Alicia and Wallace. When she tries to ask more questions he interrupts telling her he is excited he is going to see her and will be waiting when she arrives. Then he tells her he has to go and gently hangs up without answering any questions or even wish him a Merry Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Story so Far: Mac delivers Logan's Christmas gift to Veronica. She knows Logan is lonely in LA and sees her friend unhappy in Neptune. Veronica uses Mac's email program to thank Logan for a beautiful bracelet. Mac after taking Veronica out for dinner discovers the email was not sent. She opens Veronica's email to Logan and sees it is a basic thank you only. Mac decides to interfere and adds a line to Veronica's email and sends it to Logan. Logan reads the email and calls Veronica to ask if she meant the last line of her message. She tells him she did and Logan believing Veronica is ready to try again makes arrangements for her to come to LA to spend time with him._

Monday morning Veronica answers the door to see a middle aged man standing there in a black suit. He looks muscular and fit. There is a look of purpose in his eyes as he stands there. He nods his head respectfully and says, "I am Derek Johnson. I am your driver."

Keith Mars hearing voices arrives to stand behind Veronica. He looks at the man standing at the door and pulls his daughter back standing protectively in front of her. He calmly instructs, "Veronica call Logan please."

To the driver who he has not looked away from he says, "Could I please see your card?"  
The driver immediately reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a card slowly passing it forward to Keith.

Veronica recognizing her father's no nonsense tone of voice pulls out her phone and depresses Logan's number.

He answers almost immediately and when Veronica says, "Logan," Keith reaches over and takes the phone from his daughter. He puts the phone to his ear and says, "Logan it's Keith Mars. What is the security word you selected for your driver?"

There is silence for a few seconds and Keith looks over at the man expectantly.

The man quietly and easily says, "Rosebud."

Keith Mars smiles a little and says into the telephone, 'Why."

He is quiet as he listens intently to whatever Logan is saying. Veronica standing there is almost quivering with trepidation and worry.

Keith merely says, "I see..."

He listens for a while longer while Veronica looks between him and the driver. The driver waits expressionless for Keith Mars to finish talking on the telephone.

Keith finally says, "I'll wait for your call."

He hangs up Veronica's cell phone and hands it back to her. He reaches down and hands Veronica's suitcase to the driver and says, "Veronica will be out shortly."

The driver nods, takes the suitcase from Keith and then walks away with it.

When he is out of hearing range, Keith turns to his daughter who immediately questions, "What is going on?"

He smiles at the demanding tone in her voice and he says, "That man is not a hired driver." He puts up a hand stopping further questions and finishes, "Not merely a hired driver."

He explains that he recognized the look of former military and says, "I could tell he is now working in security."

Frowning Veronica says, "You mean Logan hired someone to protect me?"  
Keith takes her shoulders in his hands. He says, "Veronica, you need to go and get in the car Logan sent." He bends down and meets her gaze. He adds, "It's time to sort out your relationship with him."

He pauses and lets his words sink in. He continues to hold her gaze, "It's time Veronica."

Veronica holds his gaze for a few more seconds and sees he is sure she should go. She finally nods and says, "I'll call you."

He leans down and kisses her forehead telling her, "You'd better."

He watches as his daughter picks up her purse and walks out the door towards the parking lot.

Veronica feels a little stunned. Her mind is spinning with reasons why Logan would hire security for her, what he said to her father and why her father would want her to go. She doesn't know what to think. When she gets to the parking lot and turns the corner she stops. Logan hired her a limo; of course he did.

When the driver pointedly opens the door and looks at her, she walks over and gets in the back seat of the car. Immediately she sees that Logan has arranged for her to be very comfortable. There is a music player and a large selection of music for her to choose from as well as a large selection of movies if she wants to watch a movie on the way there. There is orange juice, water, coffee and a tray of breakfast pastries for her.

The ride to LA turned out to be the most ordinary time of her trip to see Logan. Instead of taking her to see Logan the driver took her to an office tower in the downtown area. Puzzled Veronica looked up at the tower; The Weber Building. She was sure she didn't know any of the businesses that resided in this building or any of the people who worked here. She didn't see Logan anywhere either. Veronica was surprised by the door opening and the driver standing there waiting for her to get out. Slowly and a little reluctantly Veronica gets out of the car and stands looking at the people on the street.

Logan looking out from the sixth floor window sees the limo drive up. He watches as the driver goes around and opens the back door. After a long pause, Logan sees Veronica get out. She is looking around at the people moving purposefully towards work or appointments. Logan smiles a little as the driver closes the door and then waits patiently for Veronica to walk into the building. Veronica seeing the driver is waiting for her to go inside, turns and walks into the building.

Logan knows that George Powell's personal assistant will be waiting downstairs to escort Veronica up the elevators to this office. He had thought long and hard about how to go about this all important chance with Veronica. He thought about how they had so much negative history between them. They had both made mistakes in their relationship; Logan wishes he could go back to the time after Lilly died again. This time he would have stayed by Veronica's side and protected her. He would have done a lot of things differently. Until time travel becomes possible Logan knows he is just going to have to live with his actions and do better in the future.

Logan thinking about his past with Veronica and what they need to do to ensure their relationship has the best chance to make it has come to two conclusions. Veronica is so incredibly touchy about money. She only sees the negative behavior with money; she really doesn't see the positive. Logan knows he really needs to change that. He needs to make her understand that money does not need to be an issue between them; in fact, it can be a good thing. .

The second thing is she needs to see them as a team. By the end of their time together Veronica needs to see her future with him and be committed to their pathway together. Her career, their families and friends and everything else needs to be important but second. She needs to see him as the man for her and he needs to show her that he can be stable and solid; the man she needs.

In reality he needs their future to start now. He doesn't want to wait anymore and in his opinion, there is no need for them to wait.

Logan is determined to take his best shot at winning Veronica this time. He is going to leave nothing on the table. He is all in.

Veronica walks a little tentatively into the foyer of the elegant office tower. She stops in the middle and looks around at the impressive atrium with its waterfall and montage of flowers and plants.

A middle aged woman in a crisp blue business suit walks towards her. Veronica looks over at her and inwardly cringes that she is wearing jeans and a blouse.

The woman stops in front of Veronica and says. "Miss Mars?"

Veronica nods making eye contact.

"I'm Mrs. Watson. I am Mr. Powell's personal assistant." She says quietly, "He is waiting for you upstairs. Please come with me."

Veronica falls in beside her and asks, "What job would Mr. Powell have?"

Mrs. Watson's heels make a firm clipping sound on the marble tile as she walks. She answers, "Mr. Powell is a well respected accountant and financial advisor."

Veronica nods and walks quietly towards the elevators as she thinks about what it means she is meeting a financial advisor.

The door to the office has the four names of the main associates and Powell is the third name on the list. Veronica immediately understands that this Mr. Powell is an important man and the fact he is taking time to meet with her at Logan's request is telling.

Instead of going into an office, Veronica is escorted to a small conference room and Mrs. Watson leaves her there telling her Mr. Powell will join her shortly. She asks Veronica what she would like to drink and Veronica asks for water.

After only a few minutes, Mrs. Watson brings her a bottle of water and a glass of ice. She quickly leaves Veronica alone in the plush conference room.

A minute or so later the door opens and Logan walks in. She looks up and sees him there in jeans and a polo shirt. He looks handsome and Veronica is surprised at how her heart skips when she sees him. Unsure what to say, she just looks at him waiting for him to speak.

He stops and looks at her and, after a few moments, comments, "You look beautiful as always." He smiles at her look of disbelief and then easily walks over to sit beside her.

Before she can ask any questions, he leans in and cups her face with his hands. He says, "Veronica I really appreciate that you came to LA."

He pauses and looks at her face a few seconds before he says, "I know you have lots of questions and you are really unsure about what is going to happen but I am asking you to just go along with everything I have planned. I have a very good reason for the secrecy.

He gently caresses her cheek with his thumb and his eyes soften with emotion as he looks at her. He carries on, "Please let me show you what I feel is important for you to know. I need you to just put yourself in my hands for the next few days. You have my word that nothing will happen that makes you really uncomfortable."

Veronica looks up at Logan and sees his sincerity. She says, "I know you wouldn't deliberately hurt me Logan." "It's just," she finishes, "I am uncomfortable with not knowing what is going on."

He nods in understanding and says, "I know."

She looks up at him her eyes showing her concern.

"It will be OK." He says as he leans in to kiss her.

She closes her eyes and leans up into his kiss. It is soft, gentle and full of emotion. When they break apart Logan continues to gaze down at her this thumb now slowly caressing her bottom lip.

They both look up when the door opens. A well dressed, darked haired man with just a touch of grey at the temples walks confidently into the room. He is holding a file folder.

He looks over at Veronica with muted but open curiosity. He walks over and introduces himself.

* * *

After the meeting Logan escorts Veronica out to the limo. The driver opens the door and waits while Logan and Veronica get in. Veronica is very quiet absorbing everything the accountant has explained and shown her. Logan watches her, waiting to see if she is going to tell him what she is thinking.

Seeing she is a little overwhelmed, he reaches over, pulls her to sit next to him and just holds her to his chest. He lets her rest against him knowing the steady beat of his heart and regular rhythm of his respirations will soothe her.

When the limo stops, Veronica looks around and sees they are at the Art Museum. She looks at Logan for answers as to why they are there but he is moving over to get out. He steps out and reaches in to help her out. He holds her hand and escorts her to a side door where they are let in.

The man waiting at the door introduces himself as the museum curator, Miles Rogers. He tells Logan that the exhibit of his grandfather's paintings is being well received. He leads them down a corridor and into an exhibit room. Logan talks to the curator while Veronica walks around the room looking at the paintings. She recognized many of them from the pictures the accountant showed her. They are more magnificent than she imagined.

Logan takes her elbow when she is finished looking at the pictures and escorts her into one of the main exhibit rooms where she immediately recognizes a couple of prominent paintings from Lynn's collection on display. She listens as the curator excitedly tells Logan that the museum is so pleased to be able to display two such important paintings. Veronica watches as the art museum visitors look at the paintings and marvel at being able to see work by one of the masters. She can't imagine owning something so wonderful and so valuable. Veronica thinks about looking at the appraisals for Lynn's art collection. It was a lot of zeros.

* * *

Next Logan took Veronica to lunch. The limo stopped in front of an exclusive Italian restaurant and Veronica frowned at Logan mentioning that she wasn't dressed for eating out.

Logan had merely shaken his head and said, "We aren't eating in the restaurant Veronica. You are dressed fine for where we are going."

He walked with her into the restaurant and they were escorted to the private room at the back of the restaurant. Logan easily ignored the looks from the patrons of the restaurant as he walked with Veronica to the back. Once inside they were seated at a table for two and immediately wine was brought by the waiter.

Veronica watches Logan's comfort with the attention and she wishes she was able to cope as well with public attention.

During the wonderful lunch Logan steered the conversation to mutual friends, classes and family. Veronica followed his lead and let lunch be interrogation free. She did ask how Logan got a private table at such short notice and he met her gaze telling her, "I am part owner."

She nodded and looked back down at her plate as she continued to eat. Logan was impressed that she held back her comments.

After lunch Logan escorted her back out to the limo. Veronica quietly got in and Logan sat quietly beside her, both deep in thought. Logan smiled as Veronica automatically moved close to him and cuddled to his chest. He could get used to this being their default position.

Veronica content in Logan's arms waited to see what he wanted to show her next. She thought it would be hard not knowing and initially it did cause her to feel anxious but now stuffed full of the best Italian food she had ever eaten and being held by Logan, she decided that life could be a lot worse.

Although she was a little overwhelmed with everything she learned from the accountant, it wasn't an upsetting experience. It was just a lot to process.

She would let Logan take the lead. After all as Mac so rightly pointed out, no one could plan like Logan.

* * *

Logan holding Veronica did not feel tension in her. She seems to have just relaxed and is waiting for him to show her everything he wants to show her. That she is going along with his plans is important to Logan. He knows her and she doesn't like to give up control of her life to anyone. The fact she is to him tells him that he is important to her. He guesses time will tell how important.

The limo stops outside a nondescript warehouse. Veronica looks out the window her sharp eyes taking in important details about the building. She looks back at Logan her face questioning. He leans down and kisses her effectively silencing any questions but the truth is he wasn't worried about her asking any questions, he just needs to kiss her.

This kiss is more leisurely, exploring and relaxed. Both of them feel encouraged by the kiss. Although there is passion there lurking underneath, the primary emotion is contentment. Logan breaks the kiss and nuzzles her cheek and then trails his lips down to her neck. He holds her close for a few seconds and then leans back. Veronica watches as he signals the driver who is waiting patiently that they are ready to get out. She quietly says, "When it is just me he opens the door immediately. Yet with you he waits until you signal him."

Logan smirks at her and says, "He's a guy and he knows I am alone with a beautiful woman."

Veronica smiles up at him enjoying his flirtation. She gently slaps his arm and says, "Oh you!"

Logan laughs down at her and lets go of her. He moves to get out of the car and automatically reaches back to assist her out. Holding her hand he leads her into the building.

Inside Veronica immediately sees that the plain outside of the building is purposeful and not at all indicative of what is inside. Inside is a secure facility. Veronica noticed the walls are thick, there are discrete security cameras and the glass is bullet proof.

Logan shows ID and types in a security code and password before he is let back behind the secure glass and doors. Veronica can see this building would be very hard to rob. There is no way to the back unless you have a code and the workers are all behind glass. She can see that this building could go into lockdown very quickly.

Logan hands a folder over to the agent who is escorting them and Veronica is asked to show ID and her fingerprints and eye are scanned. She looks at Logan in question but he imperceptivity shakes his head and she just goes along with the precautions.

They are walked to the back of the warehouse and Logan pulls out a key and the security officer pulls out a key. They both insert the keys in the door and unlock the lock. Inside Veronica sees that this is where Logan stores Lynn's paintings, jewelry and her clothes. Logan started the tour with the rest of his mother's art collection. Logan tells her that from time to time he will exchange the paintings he keeps at his mansion. He adds, "A lot of them aren't my style."

As they walk around the room Veronica is surprised to find that there were things of Aaron's in a corner of the vault. When she looked at Logan he quietly told her that he was storing them until he decided what to do with them. He adds, "Most of his stuff was burned in the fire but after he died a lot of his movie memorabilia came to me in his will. I just had it shipped here."

She nods at him and says, "I think that is a wise idea."

Logan smiled a little at her approval. If anyone hated him as much as Logan, it was Veronica yet she also didn't know what should be done with his things. He was an icon of the movies even if he was a horrible human being.

When they got to the area that housed the jewelry, Logan showed her some uncut gems his grandfather had bought. There were old pocket watches and rings handed down from his great, great grandparents. She watched as he picked up a gold watch and examined it. She noticed that the piece had meaning for him. She waited and he finally said, "I remember my grandfather wore this watch on special occasions."

He looks at her and adds, "My great grandparents gave it to him on his fiftieth birthday."

Veronica's expression gentles and she puts her hand over his on the watch. He takes her hand and squeezes it.

All these years Logan knew that Veronica saw him as Logan and not as the son of two famous movie stars. When she was examining his mother's jewelry, she picked up a magnificent diamond necklace and earring set. Logan watched her face as she looked at the expensive setting and jewels. After a minute or two she looked up at Logan and said, "The very first Christmas party I attended at your house, your mother wore this necklace and earring set. She had on that red halter dress and her hair was hanging down to her shoulders. She was so beautiful!"

Logan remembers the party she is talking about. Veronica did not want to go up to the house from the pool house party but Lilly in her usual bossy manner had made Veronica go.

"I felt so out of place and after we got into the main living room, you all abandoned me." Veronica relates. She adds pensively as she looks back down at the necklace. "Your mom saw I was uncomfortable and came over to talk to me. She asked me about school and my parents as she walked me over to the buffet."

The emotions showing in her face she continued, "She stayed with me the whole time I got my food."

Veronica looked at Logan and finished, "I loved that about her. She made me feel like I was important to her and that she liked me just as I was."

Logan is stunned at her story. He and the Kane siblings had been used to the parties that the wealthy threw. He had not really paid attention to how Veronica felt. Deep inside Logan is touched at Veronica's obvious gratitude towards his mother. He knew his mother had liked Veronica and he knew it was reciprocated. Now watching her touch the necklace and knowing her thoughts are on his mother and not the exquisite jewels, he feels so blessed to know her. He marvels at how special she is. He knows his mother would be happy that he loved Veronica and they were together.

Veronica had very carefully put the necklace and earrings back in their box and then she had sighed.

Logan waited to hear what she was thinking. When nothing was forthcoming from her, he gently shut the box, helped her to stand and they left the secure area.

He had escorted her back to the car and assisted her into the back. She had without comment accepted the water he handed her and sat back waiting to see where they went next. After a few minutes she had slid over on the seat to be next to Logan and had leaned into him.

Happy she wanted to be near him; Logan wrapped his arms around her sighing in pleasure.

* * *

The next stop was the one that worried Logan the most. He was taking her to meet the man in charge of security at the house and for Logan and Veronica. They had been watching Veronica since she returned from Virginia. She was the most important thing to him and it was well known he was a wealthy young man. She would be the most logical target.

Veronica listened as the security procedures at the mansion and around her were outlined. She was immediately freaked out that someone had been following her. The agent was introduced to her and she remembered he was in a few of her classes. He merely nodded to her and then left the room after the introduction. When Logan could see that Veronica was going to explode he asked if they could be left alone for a few minutes.

Once they were alone Logan started the discussion by saying, "It is not illegal for me to hire protection for you as long as they don't interfere with your life."

"Illegal?" she answered her voice rising. "That is so not the point."

Logan turns her chair so they are facing each other. He takes her hand and gently rubs the area between her thumb and fingers. He looks up at her and says, "Veronica, I know you know how much money I am worth now."

She nods. He continues, "Think of it this way. If the situation was reversed and you knew that Mac and Wallace were in danger because you had money and you loved them, what would you do?" He adds, "How would you feel if you could afford to protect them and you didn't?"

He can see that his point hit home. She almost recoiled a little at the thought someone could go after her friends. He adds, "If you could protect them but not interfere with their lives, would you?"

He lifts her chin and says, "Honestly Veronica."

She meets his gaze and he sees her upset deflate a little. She says, "I would but Logan, it's so invasive."

"It could be, "Logan agrees adding, "but I never asked where you went or what you did."

He finishes, "I just asked for you to be protected."

Still upset she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. After a few seconds she lets it out slowly. Logan waits to hear what she has to say.

Finally she says, "I guess I should hear the rest of it."

Logan can't help but be impressed. She is so incredibly intuitive. She knows he didn't just bring her here to hear that she has been followed for months.

He says quietly, "Is it wrong that I want to kiss you right now."

She says, "No, not wrong but possibly dangerous."

He nods understanding she is warning him she is upset right now.

Opting for safety he says, "Good advice," and stays quiet until the agent returns.

As Veronica suspected, the agent discusses the security precautions at Logan's houses and then goes over the security protocols she will be expected to follow.

Although obviously upset, she listens carefully. Logan watches but makes no comments.

Veronica asks a few pertinent questions and Logan can see that the agent is impressed at her understanding of what can be done to keep track of her.

When they leave Logan escorts her back to the limo and when they sit, he is unsure of what to expect from her. When he planned Veronica's visit, he knew if she was going to walk out, it would be now.

However she surprised him by immediately hugging him and resting her head on his chest. She tells him, her voice slightly muffled, "Part of me is so upset with you right now and part of me really wants to kiss you."

Logan with his arms wrapped around her says, "I would go with the kissing option if I were you."

Veronica smiles.

* * *

Logan proves how well he knows her by immediately taking her to his mansion, showing her around and then letting her have some time alone to think. Logan's mansion is in a gated community and Logan has his own personal security at the gate. As Veronica expected the mansion is large and magnificent. She is impressed as she tours it. There are six bedrooms and eight bathrooms. The master suite is huge and has floor to ceiling darkened windows that overlook the back yard and the ocean. The master bath has a large Jacuzzi tub, walk in shower and double sinks. The kitchen is modern and has an island. There is a formal dining and living room as well as a library, theater room, games room, work out room and a den. The back yard is huge with a large pool, hot tub, outdoor shower area, pool house and patio area. There is a double attached and a triple detached garage. The view makes whatever price Logan paid worth it. The house is on a private beach.

In the kitchen he pulls out some trays of fruit, vegetables and sandwiches. He says, "I thought we would have a light supper and then you could soak in the hot tub or walk on the beach."

Right now Veronica has so many thoughts running through her head that she would really welcome some alone time to sort out her feelings. She is touched that Logan understands and is willing to give her the space she needs.

Logan sits on the deck and watches Veronica as she sits in the sand by the water. It is a beautiful night and she has been on the beach for over two hours. He knows he needs to let her think but he really, really wants to know what is going through her mind.

Logan had sat quietly beside her as the accountant went over all of his assets and finally had divulged his total worth. He could see that Veronica was shocked. He could also see that she really had never given it much thought. She knew he was rich but she really didn't understand the extent of his wealth. It had not been important to her. He knew that she saw it as his and none of her business. He didn't think he could love her more.

Listening to how much security and insurance he had and his monthly bills had been really eye opening for her as well.

After hearing about his wealth, Logan decided she needed to see some of the items first hand. They had gone to the art museum, secure storage area and then had driven past the airport and marina. Seeing the pictures was one thing but seeing the items in reality drove the idea home of just how wealthy Logan was.

Logan relaxing on his deck knows that she is feeling uncomfortable and unsure of what she has learned today. It is a part of him that only his accountant and lawyer know. Other people estimate and guess but they don't really know. For all his father was, he was good with his wealth buying only properties that increased in value. He had his money making money. He probably unintentionally made Logan a very wealthy young man.

With the insurance money from his house in Neptune, Logan bought the house in LA. Although Logan would not have total access to his wealth until he was 25 years old, he had access to $100,000 per month until then. He sold some properties and that money was in an account for his use should he need it. When he turned 25, he was going to be a very wealthy young man. Veronica needs to understand that. She needs to come to terms with the fact that she cannot live a meager life if she is with him. This week he wanted to show her that there were opportunities, good opportunities available for the many doors that his wealth closed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Story so Far: Mac delivers Logan's Christmas gift to Veronica. She knows Logan is lonely in LA and sees her friend unhappy in Neptune. Veronica uses Mac's email program to thank Logan for a beautiful bracelet. Mac after taking Veronica out for dinner discovers the email was not sent. She opens Veronica's email to Logan and sees it is a basic thank you only. Mac decides to interfere and adds a line to Veronica's email and sends it to Logan. Logan reads the email and calls Veronica to ask if she meant the last line of her message. She tells him she did and Logan believing Veronica is ready to try again makes arrangements for her to come to LA to spend time with him. Once in LA Logan takes Veronica to see his accountant, head of security and to see some of the valuable things he owns. His plan is to show Veronica the advantages to having money._

When Veronica came back to the mansion after her walk, Logan was in the theater room watching a movie. Her plan was to stick her head in, say good night and go to bed.

Logan, seeing Veronica had returned, paused the movie and looked at her, his eyes soft and questioning. She knew he was waiting to see her mood.

At this moment Veronica truly doubted she would be able to identify her feelings; even for all his money and that apparently was saying a lot. The one thing she would be able to tell him was she was tired. She had not slept well last night; partly from nervousness at seeing Logan again and of course, partly because she was going to see the part of him he had never shown her.

Telling an ordinary person that there was a part of him he kept hidden would make him or her wonder. Telling her was like waving a red flag in front of an angry bull. Of course all she could think about was what Logan was keeping from her.

She had not treated the secret like a case though. She had waited, wondering what he wanted her to learn about him. She had not researched him or done any questioning of his actions this week. She had firmly told herself that Logan was not a case and he had the right to tell her his secrets in his own time.

It had not stopped her from guessing though. She is a woman with a curious nature and she had thought about what he could have kept hidden from her. After all she has known him since elementary school and his life is a non stop tabloid story. She had not even been close in her guesses. She had to admit he was right in that today he had shown her a side of him she knew in her head existed but really didn't understand.

During her time on the beach alone she thought about how Logan had hidden his true wealth from her and after thinking about it realized that it was her disapproval that made him hide that part of himself from her.

At first it touched her that Logan tried so hard to please her but then the more she thought about it, the more upset she became. She found she did not like the idea that Logan hid part of himself from her. It made her feel like their relationship was not as deep as she thought.

Her thoughts had gone to how Logan tried to make Lilly happy and how he never thought he was enough to please her. She realized that she made Logan feel like he wasn't enough to please her. The idea that she had added to what his father, mother and Lilly had done to hurt his self image, upset her deeply. She did not want to hurt him. The truth is she likes so much about him and has so much faith in what he can accomplish. She just never made that clear to him and that says a lot about her.

Now seeing his concern, his love for her in his expressive brown eyes, she feels tears rush to her eyes. She really doesn't deserve this man's love.

Logan seeing the tears in her eyes feels dismay that today upset her that much. He strides over and pulls her into his arms; not sure what to say but needing to hold her and comfort her. He thought she might be upset but he never dreamed today would upset her enough to make her cry.

Being held by Logan punches through the last of her barriers and Veronica begins to sob. She is not sure how she went from saying a quick good night to Logan to crying to being carried in his arms to the living room couch.

Logan sits down keeping Veronica in his arms. She immediately curls up into him tucking her head into his neck.

Logan wraps his arm around her; one hand in her hair holding her head gently to his chest, his other arm around her gently rubbing her back. Unsure why she is even crying he decides to let her get her emotions out. He holds her making soothing noises as he rubs her back.

After a while Veronica just lays passive and quiet in his arms. She listens to his regular heart beat and feels the rise and fall of his chest. She is so tired but so very comfortable. Logan feeling her breathing even out pulls back a little to look into her face. He sees she has closed her eyes and is going to sleep.

He pulls his arm from around her back and gently wipes the tears from her face with his thumb.

Veronica opens her eyes and looks up at him. He sees the dark circles under her eyes and says, "Do you want me to run you a bath?"

She half smiles touched at how well he knows her. Normally when she is upset she stands in the shower or soaks in the bath tub. She shakes her head and says, "No, I'm just going to go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

He nods and says, "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

She is grateful he is not going to push the issue tonight. She just wants to sleep. Tomorrow she will tell him how she feels but not tonight. She nods.

Logan gently kisses her and then lets her go assisting her to get off his lap.

She stands and then looks down at him. "What time do I have to be awake tomorrow?" she asks.

He reassures her. "Sleep in. We don't have an appointment until right after lunch. We will be free before supper."

Nodding she says, "Good night then,' and heads up the stairs to her bedroom.

Logan watches her leave pleased that she did not question him about the specific plans for tomorrow. She is going along with his plans letting him control their time together. He knows her and understands that it is hard for her not to know. It is really telling that she will just go along with what he has planned for them because he asked her to. It tells him more than words that he is important to her.

* * *

The next morning Logan awakens early. He is nervous about today. As far as he's concerned today is the most important day to his plan. If she accepts today, then the rest of their time together they can relax and have fun. If she doesn't accept today, Logan knows then she is not ready to accept them.

He leans against the counter as he munches on the breakfast tray his housekeeper Diana left out. He looks at the wonderful view while he eats and sips his coffee.

He thinks about how yesterday went. Logan knows that Veronica doesn't understand why he wants her to see this part of his life. She thinks it doesn't affect her but she just doesn't get it. He hopes this week will help her to understand that although he and even Dick attend classes in the day and study at night like all the other students in the University, neither will ever really need to work. They can both just live off the interest to their monies.

He has seen how appalled she is at the money he wastes. He knows that he has been spoiled and doesn't understand what it is like to have to work for every penny. He also knows that in between their lifestyles is a compromise they can both live with.

Today he is going to show her that money does more than buys him nicer things. Veronica does not understand the doors the money will open for her. Logan when he marries her intends for his money to be hers as well. She has to accept and understand that or it will be a barrier to their relationship.

He decides to work out and then double check that everything is in place for today while he waits for Veronica to wake up.

Veronica walks down the stairs towards the kitchen after her shower. There is no one in the kitchen but she sees that the coffee is made. Pouring herself a cup she looks out the window into the back yard and the ocean. It is truly a beautiful view. There is no one walking on the beach. It is hard to believe it is LA. She can just see the neighboring houses but the mansion has privacy.

A noise behind her causes Veronica to turn and look. A middle aged woman with her hair pulled back into a braid walks into the room from the laundry room. She is carrying a basket full of folded clothes. She stops when she sees Veronica and says, "Good morning. My name is Diana. I'm Logan's housekeeper."

Veronica smiles at her but before she can introduce herself, Diana says, "Are you hungry Veronica?"

Frowning a little that the energetic woman knows her name, Veronica goes to ask her how she knows who she is but ends up just standing, watching and listening as Diana continuously chatters as she puts the basket of laundry down, goes over to the oven and pulls out a tray of breakfast buns with eggs, bacon and sausage. She puts it on the counter and then goes over to the cupboard pulling out a plate which she puts on the island motioning for Veronica to sit down.

Veronica, while she eats the delicious food, learns that Logan has already eaten this morning. She also learns Diana's life history and more. Apparently Diana has been working for Logan for four months; she works Monday to Friday; she makes the meals, cleans the mansion, does the shopping and laundry; she married her high school sweetheart David who does the yard work, pool cleaning, car care and house repairs; her husband David is a genius with plants and had done wonders with the shrubs and flowers around the mansion which were in a bad state of care when Logan bought it. David also planted a garden at the side of the house. He grows most of the vegetables and she uses them in her cooking. Apparently Logan lets them have their two children there when they are not in school. Logan also understands when she or David has to stay at home when one of the children is sick. Diana talks about how the children are at the beach with some friends and they will be back at lunch so maybe she can meet them then. Douglas is twelve years old and Jessica is ten. Douglas has her dark hair but is really mechanically inclined like David. Jessica is artistic and Logan gave her a camera for her birthday and she loves to take photographs.

After eating and visiting with Diana, Veronica walks with her coffee down the hallway towards the library where she is told she will find Logan. She does find Logan in the library talking on the telephone and working on the computer. When he sees her he immediately tells the person on the phone goodbye and then gets up to walk over towards Veronica.

She can see he is trying to gauge her mood this morning and she is touched he is worried about her. Relaxed after her visit with Diana and the excellent breakfast she smiles easily.

Logan correctly assessing her mood smiles back. He says, "I see you met Diana."

Veronica puts her coffee on the table by the couch. She steps closer to Logan and puts her arms around him. She says, "It occurred to me this morning that I have been alone with you for over a day now and I haven't taken advantage of it."

He smirks at her teasing and answers, "I was shocked myself."

Laughing she stands on her tip toes and raises her face for his kiss. Logan leans down and gently kisses her.

Veronica wraps her arms around his neck and returns the kiss.

Happily Logan deepens their kiss and pulls Veronica completely into his arms. When the kiss is over he looks down and sees her eyes are still closed but she is obviously content to be with him. He squeezes her gently and asks, "Are you ready for our talk?"

Veronica opens her eyes and meets his gaze. She confirms, "I am."

Logan lets go of her and then takes her hand leading her to sit beside him on the couch. He was expecting her to sit on the other end of the couch but was pleased when she got onto her knees right next to him on the couch. Their faces were level and it would be easier for them to talk. She immediately snuggled closer and they were in the position they often used to have a serious conversation while they were dating. They were close enough to touch each other but able to see each other's face.

Logan reaches over and gently caresses her hair from her face. He says, "Veronica I love you so much." His expressive brown eyes were soft and warm as he looked at her.

She immediately answers, "I love you too Logan."

He smiles and says, "Those might be the best words in the English language."

Veronica is touched. She agrees, "They might be."

Logan twirls a lock of her hair around his finger as he looks at her. He meets her gaze and says, "Are you ready to talk about why you were upset yesterday?"

She sighs a little and nods. She says, "Logan I know that I have been touchy about money." After a short pause while he waits to hear what she is thinking, she continues. She talks about how he, Duncan and Lilly just took having money for granted. Logan listens as she talks about how she took a lot of taunts when she wasn't with them about being with them for the money and social status. She tells him that even though she tried to just let it slide off her back, it did affect her.

She adds that the years after Lilly was murdered, the taunting and comments got worse. Before Logan comment she carries on and says, "The worst part was that I truly didn't fit in with you when we were friends and when we dated."

Logan looks surprised and a little upset. She reaches over and gently caresses his lips effectively stopping what he was going to say. She continues on caressing his chin and then his cheek to his ear.

She says, "I think that is why I stayed with Piz so long." She looks at Logan and adds, "I knew I didn't feel for him what I feel for you but…." She pauses and then looks down at her hands which she has moved from touching him to her lap. "It was easier being with him than with you and Duncan. I didn't have to worry about fitting in or being thought of as a gold digger." She adds, "I did belong in his world."

Logan is upset that she feels she doesn't belong in his world but in a weird way he is happy that she included Duncan with him.

She talks about how when she is with Mac, Wallace and Piz it is just understood where thy can go and what they can afford. She sighs and continues talking about how she and Piz had dates that she felt comfortable in and had a future that she could relate to.

Logan listening had never thought about how she would feel secure dating someone who grew up in the same kind of financial situation as her.

She looks out the window for a few seconds and says, "If Duncan stayed here in Neptune, we would have eventually lost touch with each other."

Logan is really surprised at her thoughts. He couldn't imagine her ever losing touch with Duncan but he can see that she feels that she would not run in the same circles as him and they would lose touch with each other. He thinks about her description of how Jake and Celeste tolerated her but made it clear that she was not good enough for Duncan. She would interfere with their plans for his future. Logan immediately saw how it hurt her self image. He thinks about how yesterday she described feeling out of place at his mother's party and how she really appreciated that his mother took time to make her feel wanted. He thinks about how she felt like she didn't belong at any of the 09er parties or outings and how she had gone to please Lilly, Duncan and him but had been taunted and felt out of place. He thinks about the abuse she took after Lilly died about being poor and losing her social status now Duncan and Logan were done with her. He remembers how Madison and the others used to deride her clothes, her car and her hair cuts.

It is his turn to sigh and he thinks about how difficult it is going to be to turn her negative feelings about money into a life they both can be in. He reaches over and takes her hand gently rubbing the veins on the back of it. Before he can articulate his thoughts about his money she says, "I am so sorry Logan."

His eyes snap up to meet hers and he sees she has tears in hers. Unsure what has happened that she is now tearful, he asks, "What are you sorry about?"  
She bites her bottom lip and answers, "I'm sorry I was such a reverse snob. I'm sorry you hid the extent of your wealth from me. I'm sorry I made you think you had to change."

Logan immediately reaches for her and pulls her to him. He says, "Stop Veronica." He leans down so their faces are close and says, "I get why you are leery of my money." He says, "I never thought you were a reverse snob."

Sobbing a little she says, "I am sorry Logan. You weren't yourself around me because you thought I didn't approve.'

Logan sighs and says, "Veronica please don't think like that." He gently caresses her cheek with his thumb. He says, "I have always known that you cared about me; not my money or who my parents were."

He meets her gaze and says, "I need you to understand how amazing that is." He talks about how many people want to be with him because of his money. He says, "I see the look in their eyes when I pull out my black AmEx."

He sees she is trying to understand and he tries a different tact. "Look at Mr. and Mrs. Cassablancas. She has been married three times and now doesn't see Dick because her new husband is in politics and Dick is a liability. Big Dick has been married four times and all were gold diggers who just spent his money and cheated on him."

He adds, "Kendall wouldn't have given me the time of day if I didn't have money." When Veronica looks like she doesn't believe him Logan says, "She asked DK and me both for money. She was with Aaron because he gave her money."

He explains, "Big Dick kept her on a tight leash and she was looking for more cash."

There is a pause while Veronica thinks about what Logan is telling her. Surprisingly it makes her feel a little better about Logan seeing her.

He looks at her and says, "I still talk to Dick, Casey and John. None of them has met a girl who isn't more interested in their money than them. John told me that the longest any of his relationships has gone is two weeks before the woman is asking about free trips on his airline." He adds, "None of them believe they ever will meet anyone who wants them for them."

He sees that Veronica is trying to understand what he is trying to tell her. He has thought long and hard at how to tell her about the positives and negatives about being wealthy but realized that it would be better if he showed her.

He adds, "There are a lot of perks to being wealthy but there are a lot of negatives as well." He says, "One of the main negatives is all the leaches that attach themselves to you wanting money, things you can buy them or social status. I learned how to use people back. We all did." He sees that his analogy about the leeches, although perhaps a little too visual, has made Veronica think.

Veronica for her part does partially understand what Logan is telling her. She has seen the women wanting to be with the 09er guys for their connections or money. She can see where they would think of it as paying out for what they want. She had never thought of it as a transaction before. Logan used Kendall and the other women getting sex and they got what they wanted as well; mostly some of his money. She thinks about all the gifts the 09er guys bought their girlfriends without a second thought.

She ponders about how differently she views her money. She earns her money to pay for basics and tries to save for the future. Yet the people who come through her dad's PI office are giving their money and getting a service.

He smiles a little as he sees the wheels turning in that quick brain of hers. She has never looked at his having one night stands with women as a quid pro quo situation.

He interrupts her thoughts and says, "Veronica I always understood why you didn't want me to spend too much money on you." He takes her hands in his and says, "You see us in a relationship that is based on real emotions, not financial transactions."

He bends his head so they are looking in each other's eyes. He adds, "I see us as in a real relationship; one based on love. Please don't doubt that." He finishes, "Your love is the most precious thing in the world to me."

Impossibly touched her gaze softens and she reaches up to cup his cheek. She says, "I feel the same."

Logan leans down and kisses her letting her feel his love for her. Veronica kisses him back.

When he leans back from her he puts his forehead to hers and says, "This week is about helping you to truly understand the pros and the cons about having money."

Frowning at what he is telling her, she says, "Logan I don't see why I have to learn about your money."

Inwardly sighing that she still sees his money as separate from her, he says, "I need you to know how wealthy I am and I need you to be OK with it."

"I am OK with you having money. I'm glad you have money Logan. You can live in this beautiful mansion and be near the water. You can enjoy yourself," she assures him. She adds, "It just doesn't have anything to do with us."

She adds when she sees his look of exasperation, "Even I can see that having money gives you security and some freedoms."

Logan starts to laugh as the conversation has come full circle. She still sees his money as his and doesn't feel it is part of their relationship.

Veronica is puzzled by his laughter. She says, "What is so funny?"

Logan says, "Veronica you need to quit seeing my wealth as just mine. If I have money, you have money; even if we quit dating."

She recoils a little and says, "No Logan. Your money is not part of us."

Needing her to understand, he takes her face in his hands and says, "Yes Veronica. I am a part of your life and you are a part of mine. The money we have will work for both of us. You will have to learn to help control our assets and use them to meet your goals."

He continues to hold her face not allowing her to back away from him or look away. He needs her to see he is serious and that his money is going to be a part of her life. He adds, "This week I want you to see and understand some of the pros and cons to having money because you now have money and you need to wrap your mind around that."

When it looks like she is going to argue, he forestalls her by saying, "Veronica I know you would look after me if you had the money and I know you wouldn't want me to worry about it."

He lets go of her face and leans back a little looking at her. He questions, "If you had money now would you want to help Wallace and Mac and your father?"

She answers, "Yes,' then adds, "But I don't have money, you do."

Logan sighs and says, "Veronica the point of yesterday was for you to understand exactly how wealthy I am."

He looks down at her upturned face and says, "I never need to earn another penny. I am in the enviable position of being able to choose what I want to do. I am not forced to work at something to pay the bills like so many other people are."

He sees she understands. His face serious he adds, "But with that freedom there is a responsibility. I want to make good choices; help others."

He says, "I employ a lot of people. I have an accountant, lawyer, housekeeper, yard man, pilot, driver and security team." He continues, "They depend on their jobs to live and in turn they use services that hire employees." He tells her how Diana and David have a house and pay taxes to the city and school board taxes to their community. They buy food in the grocery store, gas at the gas station and use local stores to buy clothes, shoes, toys and other things because they are both employed. He talks about how Diana packages up the leftovers of the meals she makes Logan and gives the food to an elderly woman in her neighborhood. He finishes, "We all affect each other."

He talks about how he wants to use his money wisely and wants to help others. He says, "I think sometimes you can help one person and then that person helps another and so on. He talks about how she helped Weevil get a job and now he is helping his grandmother raise her other grandchildren. They in turn will grow up, have families and help others.

Veronica understands what he is talking about.

Logan says, "I have come to see the good things that money can do but I am aware of the pitfalls as well." He looks at her and tells her firmly, "It is time that you embraced having money. You need to learn what the money can do for you and the doors it will close for you as well."

Veronica looking at Logan can see he is serious about her sharing his wealth with her. She is really not sure what she thinks about that. She has to admit she is impressed with his attitude about having money. He is learning to control his wealth and not let it control him. She really admires that he feels he should use his wealth responsibly.

Logan seeing she is still resistant to the idea that he sees his money as hers decides to bypass the problem for now. He says, "Veronica let's compromise for now."

She looks at him waiting to hear his thoughts. He proposes, "Just give me this week. Let me show you what I believe is important for you to know. Just go along with what I have planned." He reaches over and puts his hand on her shoulder and adds, "It's important to me so please let me have this."

Faced with his insistence, Veronica agrees. She says, "OK Logan but at the end of our time together, I will get to make the decision on what you have shown me."

Logan nods his agreement happy to have the time to show her what he needs her to know. He is confident that she will come around to his viewpoint. OK, he is hopeful she will agree with him.

He can see the future with her. He doesn't know the where or the how but he knows the who, what and the when. He is going to be with Veronica, they are going to be a couple and the when is now.

In the meantime he has the woman he loves in his home and in his arms. He plans to take full advantage of the situation. He leans down and kisses her pulling her into his arms and holding her closely.


	5. Chapter 5

_Story so Far: Mac delivers Logan's Christmas gift to Veronica. She knows Logan is lonely in LA and sees her friend unhappy in Neptune. Veronica uses Mac's email program to thank Logan for a beautiful bracelet. Mac after taking Veronica out for dinner discovers the email was not sent. She opens Veronica's email to Logan and sees it is a basic thank you only. Mac decides to interfere and adds a line to Veronica's email and sends it to Logan. Logan reads the email and calls Veronica to ask if she meant the last line of her message. She tells him she did and Logan believing Veronica is ready to try again makes arrangements for her to come to LA to spend time with him. Once in LA Logan takes Veronica to see his accountant, head of security and to see some of the valuable things he owns. His plan is to show Veronica the advantages to having money. She is upset thinking about how he never told her the extent of his wealth and how he kept so much of himself from her._

Veronica looks at the information in her hands and her mind races with all the possibilities she has been given. Oh….. My… God!

She listens as the woman talks to Logan about helping them both with the admission process once they decide which universities they are interested in. Logan nods his understanding and questions, "What time frame are we looking at for fall admission?"

Oh my God! Veronica vaguely listens to Logan's questions about application dates and the process for foreign student applications. The idea that she could go to university in London, Paris or wherever she wanted is blowing her mind. She can see where it would be really beneficial to take her profiling and criminology degrees abroad and then get her doctorate in the US.

Logan after thanking the woman for her time and taking her card, says, "Veronica, do you have any more questions before we go?"

She shakes her head as she really doesn't know what to say right now. Automatically she puts all the printed information she has been given into her bag. Logan stands and pulls out Veronica's chair gently assisting her to stand. They both say their thanks and leave the office.

Happy that the office had the information ready he had asked for, Logan took Veronica's hand and walked with her towards the car. Logan is upbeat and excited suggests, "Well I think we should get some coffee before we go and see Linda."

Veronica looks at him a little vaguely and agrees, "Coffee would be great."

Logan pleased tells her, "I know just the place."

Veronica gratefully sips her coffee and eats the flaky pastry brought to them. Logan obvious comes here a lot as the owner knows him and came out to talk to him when he arrived. He had yelled towards the counter to bring Logan his usual and then had looked at Veronica in question. He is an older man perhaps German. He is tall with grey hair and a zest for life that is apparent in his walk and manner. Logan answered his unspoken question telling him how Veronica liked her coffee and how she loved chocolate. The man yelled Veronica's order to the counter and then smiled happily at the young couple.

A little bemused Veronica dutifully put out her hand and nodded when the man commented, "So this is Veronica," only to find herself pulled into an unceremonious hug by the exuberant owner of the café.

Logan had to laugh at the expression on Veronica's face and of course at the picture of the large older man hugging the petite blond so enthusiastically. Logan says, "Veronica this is Gerald Hanover. He makes the best coffee in the city." Logan teases the older gentleman, "However I only come here for Cindy's pastry."

Gerald laughs good-naturedly and says, "I have been outshone by Cindy for over fifty years." He ushers the young couple to a private area and encourages them to sit down and relax. Veronica looks around the café as Logan and Gerald talk about Gerald's children and grandchildren.

Veronica thinks about how much she has learned about Logan in the last few days. He is right in that in her head she knew he had money but she didn't really understand what that meant. She was like most people and thought having money would be great. She didn't see all the negatives and responsibilities involved. She had not realized how many employees Logan had and how carefully he had to watch his possessions and money. Now she has come to see that she didn't even fully understand the perks. The possibilities are plentiful for her education if she could afford to go overseas. In her chosen profession having degrees from other countries is really a distinct advantage.

When the coffee and pastry arrives, Veronica immediately takes a sip of the wonderful smelling, hopefully caffeinated beverage. She looks in surprise at Gerald and says, "Logan wasn't kidding. This is the best coffee I have ever tasted."

Obviously pleased Gerald thanks her and explains that it is his own personal blend.

Veronica takes another sip and then says, "You are a genius!" She looks at Logan in upset and says, "Why haven't you sent me a pound of this amazing coffee?" She narrows her gaze at him and accuses, "Why are you keeping it for yourself?"

Logan laughs at her displeasure and holds up his hands. He says, "Gerald doesn't sell his coffee."

"What?" she asks incredulously. She turns to Gerald and says, "You would make a fortune if you packaged this."

Logan looks at Gerald and says, "I told you." While Gerald explains to Veronica how much work it is to get coffee in that quantity ordered and packaged, she takes a bite of her pastry.

She looks at Logan and says exasperatedly, "For heaven's sake!"

He laughs as he completely understands what she is telling him. Gerald and Cindy could be rich if they would expand the business. He was not kidding in that Gerald makes the best coffee in LA and Cindy makes the best pastry, probably in the world. He has already talked to them about branching out. They just want to keep their small cafe.

After Gerald goes to talk to another customer, Veronica sips her coffee and eats her wonderful pastry. She moans a little as she eats and Logan smiles. He tells her, "I love to watch you eat."

She smiles at his teasing.

He sips his coffee and says, "You know, I didn't realize how limited your options for criminology or profiling were unless you get a masters or PhD and even then you have to be picked up by a law enforcement agency."

Sitting back he muses, "I don't know. It almost sounds like you should just freelance after you finish your degrees."

He is thinking aloud so he doesn't notice her shock as she sits looking at him. He continues, "It might be beneficial to get your degrees on different continents. It would give you a broader perspective and perhaps increase your value in the long run."

He takes a bite of his pastry and then after he swallows it he adds, "Plus you could master a couple more languages wherever you end up going to school. That would be a definite bonus for you."

Wound up in his thoughts, he doesn't see that Veronica is looking at him incredulously. He puts down his mug and looks at her teasingly, "It's good that you are super smart as you have a lot of years of schooling ahead of you."

Finally realizing she is silent, he looks closely at her and sees her upset. She says, "Logan there is no way I can go to school for six more years or even afford college out of state."

He stares back at her and firmly returns, "Yes we can." He takes her hand and squeezes it gently stating, "Our money is going to give us freedoms that other people don't have. We don't have to work so we will have the necessary time to devote to our studies. We will be able to choose careers that interest us and go wherever we need to get the education we want."

He asserts, "Most importantly we don't have to work at jobs that make us unhappy until we can get the job we really want. We can go after the career that will make us the most happy. That is one of the perks of having money."

Veronica finally interrupts, "Logan, you have money. I don't."

He lets go of her hand and leans back in his chair. He reaches for his coffee, lifts it to his lips and takes a sip. After her puts the cup back down he says a little despondently, "We always come back to the money Veronica."

Seeing he is upset she quietly points out, "You have never lived without it so you don't really know how it affects my life and my decisions."

He looks at her for a few seconds obviously weighing in his mind what he wants to say. Finally he leans forward again and reaches across the table putting his hand over hers. "Forget about the money, forget about where we go to school, forget about where we might live, forget about the press, forget about what your father wants for you and forget about what people will say." He holds up his other hand when she looks like she might object. She closes her mouth and looks at him. He says, "Those are future decisions."

He turns her hand over and looks down at the contrast between her tiny pale hand and his larger tanned one. He continues, "Forget about Lilly, Duncan, the Kanes, Aaron, our mothers, Madison, Piz; in fact, forget about Neptune period." Logan looks up and meets her confused gaze. He explains simply, "That is the past."

Gently he lifts her hand to his mouth and kisses it while keeping her gaze. "In the present, today," he softly tells her, "the only decision we have to make is whether we are going to be together."

He smiles at her and intertwines their fingers lowering her hand with his to the table. "We know each others pasts and any issues we have, we can work on together." He pauses and then shares, "No one knows the future so we need to focus on right now."

When she is quiet obviously thinking about what he is telling her, he adds, "We are making the same decision that every couple makes. Do we want to commit to the other person? Do we want to be together?"

She checks, "You are saying we are an ordinary couple?"

He smirks a little and says, "Oh I don't think we are ordinary."

She returns his smile and listens as he explains, "I meant that if we decide to be a couple, then like every other couple we will make decisionsabout our future and deal with the past together."

She shakes her head and says a little sadly, "It's not that easy Logan."

He confidently nods and declares, "Yes, Veronica, it is."

He reaches up and caresses her cheek gently. He says, "Once you are sure that we belong together, then we will weigh the pros and cons and make our decisions together." He shrugs and remarks, "We won't have a lot of the regular problems that young couples have like money problems or family problems. We will have more money than we can ever spend, we have your father and we have great friends." He pauses and gives her a few seconds to assimilate his points. "Of course the Echolls' name will give us some problems that most young couples don't have. We will be paparazzi targets our whole lives although hopefully the amount will ease as we get older. We will have to have security involved. We will have to be cognizant of people who want to be around us because of our name and money."

Finally he shrugs and says, "We will handle all the decisions and problems together like a normal couple does."

He lets go of her face and takes both her hands. He says clearly, "The thing is Veronica, I am done letting others dictate my life." He looks at her holding her gaze, "The people who are going to talk negatively about us can just disapprove and gossip; I don't give a shit. While they gossip, you and I are going to travel where we want, go to university where we want, live wherever we want, help the people we love and generally just live everyday together making each other happy."

"However much time we have left in the world," he leans in and holds her gaze, "and I hope it is ninety more years; I want to spend with you. No more wasting time not being with you, laughing with you, talking with you, being able to love you."

Veronica looks at him and she thinks about what he is saying. Is he right? Is she over thinking things? Does she really only have to decide to be with Logan and then they can make the rest of their life decisions together?

She looks in his soft brown eyes and sees that he is laying it all on the line. He is holding nothing back. This is Logan. He has never made his money an issue between them; that was her. He has never wanted her to be anyone but who she is. He doesn't care how her hair is or what she wears; he only sees her. He does go crazy but mostly because he worries about losing her or he is trying to protect her. This man is proud of her and wants her to go to university and have her career dreams. He has always put his feelings out there; it has been her who held back. He is faithful to her despite the fact that he has lots of opportunities to stray. He only wants to love her and to have her love him.

It's her turn now to lay things on the line. It is her turn to be open and put her thoughts and feelings out there. She leans closer and affirms, "Oh Logan, the problem is not that I don't love you, because I do."

She watches as Logan's face lights up in happiness. She reaches up and caresses his cheek and says, "I love you so much that it feels like my heart is going to burst with it."

He puts his hand over hers on his cheek and cajoles, "Then just embrace our life together. Let me love you and let yourself love me."

She leans a little closer and remarks, "It's not going to be as easy as you say."

He shakes his head, "I am not saying we won't have hard times and problems; everyone does. I'm not afraid of that."

"We seem to have more problems than the average couple," she comments.

A little frustrated he says, "We have come so far Veronica. Why can't you see that? Why do you just see how far we have to go?"

Veronica is taken a back at his tone and upset. Logan takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly. He says, "I'm sorry. It's just that I am not that scared, angry, arrogant, hateful boy anymore."

Veronica immediately reassures him, "I can see that Logan." She takes his hand and says, "I can."

He puts his other hand over her as it lies on top of his on the table. He looks discouraged. He shares, "I understand why you look for the negatives in life. I really hope that so many good things happen to you over the years and you learn to expect good things." He sighs and then shares, "Sometimes I look back on how much we have been through and I think a lot of people would be emotionally crippled. I am so impressed at how you have become so strong and have retained that basic moral goodness you had." He looks up and meets her gaze; his eyes implore her to understand. "I want so badly to help you work towards your dreams. I want to have the chance to make you happy; see that beautiful smile light up your face every day."

Tears pool in her eyes at the emotion in his words and eyes. This man really does understand her. He has hit upon the crux of her problems. He really has a gift with words. He will make a great psychiatrist. She pulls her hand out from his and reaches up to caress his cheek and then jaw.

Her face softens. Gerald and Cindy standing at the counter can see that this girl loves Logan. They smile. He has told them about his love for her and his troubles getting her to trust. It looks like perhaps he has broken through her barriers.

"You are right about me. I do look for the negative and don't notice the positive." Leaning closer she lets her hand drop to the collar of his shirt and she gently caresses his neck. She thinks for a few seconds and then says, "I just see committing to you as a huge decision; the biggest. I need to be completely sure."

Logan expected her to be reluctant to commit to their relationship but he is really heartened by her admission of love for him and her willingness to really discuss the issue with him."

He thinks about what commitment means. He ventures, "I see what you mean about committing to our relationship as being a huge important decision." He thinks for a few seconds on how to word his thoughts. Finally he remarks, "I just don't think anyone is totally sure. I think that you find the person you love and can't live without and then work harder than you have at anything in your life to make it work."

She has to smile a little at how he worded his definition of a relationship but she can see his point. He sees she is still skeptical. He says, "OK, think of it this way. Wallace meets 'the girl'." He uses hand quotes to make his point. "They date and fall in love and decide to be together." He pauses and sees she is following his thought process. He says, "How do they know for sure they belong together? How does anyone know?"

He reaches up and takes her hand and puts it over his heart and covers it with his larger one. He continues, "Once Wallace and his future partner commit to each other, then they start to make decisions together for the present and future. They decide where to live, whether to continue in college, when to have children, where to vacation and the multitude of other important and unimportant decisions in life. They face whatever good and bad things happen together. Their families and friends advise them but ultimately it is their life and they will do it together."

He sees she understands his point. He summarizes, "I think the only real decision you have to make is if I am the man you see yourself making plans with in the future? When you think about your graduation from university, am I there? When you think about owning your first home, can you see me there? When you think about coming home at night, do you see me there?"

A small smile comes over her face as she thinks about what Logan is asking her. The truth is that sometimes she does dream about getting married, perhaps having children and having that house with the picket fence. She would never admit that to anyone but the rare times that she dreams of her perfect future, Logan is always there. Sure her father, Mac, Wallace and even Weevil are there but it is always Logan who is waiting at the top of the isle, holding their daughter or sleeping beside her at night.

Veronica questions, "How can you be so sure I am the one for you? We have tried so many times and hurt each other."

Logan answers readily, "I know you are the one because whenever something interesting happens to me or something bad, I want to talk to you about it." He looks out the window and then back at her meeting her gaze. "Before we have both wanted to try but we let other people, other things interfere with us." He pauses his gaze caressing her face, "I am proposing that this time we truly commit to each other and put the other one first. We both agree to work together and we both agree to not let anything or anyone interfere."

Shaking his head a little he says, "It's time for us Veronica. It is time to be a team, be together."

Smiling a little he finishes, "I am ready to commit to you; to us. I am ready to put you first. I am ready to work hard at us. I am ready to be with you. I am ready to love you."

Veronica is so touched. She can see that Logan loves her and is truly ready to give their relationship a real chance. At the moment she feels so incredibly lucky that she and Logan have come this far; that this wonderful man loves her. They have both had a tumultuous past and their relationship has been filled with incredible highs and heart wrenching lows, but she understands now that it is time for them to put their past behind them and look forward to the future together. She bites her lip and then vows, "I am ready too."

His smile lights up his face. Gazing into his eyes she sees the sparkle she so loves to see. She is unable to stop the answering smile that lights up her face or the sheen of happy tears in her eyes. He says, "Let's do it."

She nods and parrots, "Let's do it."

He stands and puts out his hand. "Let's go see Linda."

Veronica immediately stands and takes his hand. She frowns a little as she walks out of the café with him. She asks, "Who is Linda?"

Logan smiles and pulls her towards the car. He teases, "You'll see."

"Logan," she complains as he puts his hand behind her back and ushers her into the waiting car.

_A/N: I will be posting the epilogue soon. I changed the name because it is no longer a Christmas Fic. This scene between Logan and Veronica has gone through a lot of revisions and it is still not exactly right but the basic premise is there. I hope you enjoy_ it.


	6. Epilogue

_Story so Far: Mac delivers Logan's Christmas gift to Veronica. Veronica uses Mac's email program to thank Logan for the beautiful bracelet. Mac after taking Veronica out for dinner discovers the email was not sent. She opens Veronica's email to Logan and sees it is a basic thank you only. Mac decides to interfere and adds a line to Veronica's email and sends it to Logan. Logan reads the email and calls Veronica to ask if she meant the last line of her message. She tells him she did and Logan believing Veronica is ready to try again makes arrangements for her to come to LA to spend time with him. Once in LA Logan takes Veronica to see his accountant, head of security and to see some of the valuable things he owns. His plan is to show Veronica the advantages to having money. She is upset thinking about how he never told her the extent of his wealth and how he kept so much of himself from her. They talk and discuss their issues about their feelings. Then Logan and Veronica learn about overseas Universities and what options would be best for their respective careers. Logan takes Veronica to his favorite coffee shop and lays his heart on the line. Veronica finally sees she belongs with Logan._

_Epilogue_

"Logan," she calls as she sips her coffee on the patio of the villa. While she waits for him to answer she looks out at the magnificent view. Sure enough, a couple of minutes later he appears on the balcony wearing the blue boxers that he pulled on when he heard her call. His hair is tussled from sleep.

Veronica watches, her eyes darkening a little, as he stretches one arm behind his head and arches his back in the morning sun, breathing deeply in the fresh Mediterranean air. His dark brown hair has grown out slightly and curls a little on the ends. She looks from his broad shoulders down to the developed muscles in his chest and abdomen that she loves to trace when she is lying next to him in their king sized bed. His tan has darkened in the months they have been away from their native California.

Logan looks out at the view as he stretches. The ocean is a deep blue this morning, the beach is almost deserted and the sand is white. Gulls lazily glide over the ocean looking for a morning meal. The sky is a light blue with the occasional white cloud slowly moving in the light breeze. This morning he finds the sight of Veronica sitting at the table in her short pink silk wrap that shows an enticing amount of her tanned legs to be a more pleasing picture than the beautiful ocean view. His voice a little hoarse from sleep he says, "Good morning," as he leans on the railing and looks down at her.

She smiles up at him. Logan gazes at her noting her lazy smile, her relaxed posture and the tranquil expression on her face. This time away from classes, working and sleuthing has been really good for her. Her normally light hair has almost whitened with the daily exposure to the sun. There are no dark circles under her beautiful, blue eyes and she smiles readily. This is most tanned he has ever seen her and it looks good on her. To Logan's utter joy, Veronica looks happy.

She answers, "Good morning. I made coffee." She adds, "There are some muffins left and I cut up some fruit."

He smiles back telling her, "Sounds good. I'll be right there." He heads back inside to wash up and brush his teeth before he goes down to join her for breakfast.

Veronica takes a sip of her coffee and looks back out at the view. She loves it here. At times though she wants to pinch herself to make sure it isn't a dream. When Logan asked her to go to LA, she never imagined that she would end up spending the next four months on vacation; yet here she is.

Looking back she can see that Logan was wise to show her their future the way he had. His week long 'Introduction to Being Wealthy' course was stressful but necessary. There was no way she could fully understand the way their life together would be by talking alone; some things have to be experienced to be fully understood.

After their crucial discussion in Gerald and Cindy's Café, Logan took her to meet Linda who turned out to be Logan's travel agent. When they arrived at the travel agency, Logan informed Veronica that he asked Linda to help them plan a five month vacation. Predictably Veronica had balked telling Logan she couldn't just drop out of college and go on a long holiday as wonderful as that sounded.

He had shaken his head at her and insisted, "Yes we can." He gently turned her to face him in the car, took both her hands in his and looked her in the eyes as he told her, "For the next five months, I think we should focus on each other." He talked about how they had been through so much together since Lilly died; more than most people went through in a lifetime. He told her he really thought they needed to just be with no other stressors; just them. He told her that their relationship was like a seedling. It had to be put in good soil, given nutrients and water so that the roots could grow. The plant could better withstand all the harsh weather it might face once the roots were permanent and strong.

Veronica had understood his point and really a long vacation with Logan was not a punishment by any means. It was just she had never really had a vacation except when she was younger and they had gone camping as a family. Lilly, Duncan, Logan and the other 09ers had gone on wonderful sounding vacations to exotic places but that wasn't for ordinary people like her. It was so ingrained in her to work hard towards her goals. She just didn't know if she could take an extended break.

Logan had understood her feelings. He gently kissed her and said, "You are going to have to show me how to be part of a family and how to be in a loving relationship." He met her gaze, "Let me show you how to let money make your life easier; let money give you time for more important things like us."

Reaching up he gently caressed her cheek with his finger and told her, "We will come back to California for the summer; spend time with your father, our friends and get ready to move to wherever we decide to go to University in the fall." He had put his forehead to hers and said quietly, "I need this Veronica. We need this."

She had been unable to say no and looking back, she can see that Logan was right to insist they get away together. This time with Logan has been the best time of her life. She feels so close to him now. They have done so much, seen so many beautiful places and have made so many wonderful memories together; but more importantly, they have talked. They have opened themselves up totally to the other. Logan already knew her better than anyone, except maybe her father; but now he was her confidant, her best friend as well as her lover. He knew her mind, heart, soul and body totally; she held nothing back.

When he got down on one knee after a romantic dinner in Venice and proposed, she had immediately and tearfully said yes. Her issues with marriage and with Logan were buried. She loved him with everything she had and she trusted him totally. She wanted to be with him the rest of her life.

She had watched in wonder as he took her hand and slid the magnificent diamond solitaire on her finger. When he looked at her with his beautiful brown eyes filled with love, she had cried with happiness. When she was a child, she dreamed of her prince riding up on a magnificent white horse and taking her away to his castle. She thought she lost her ability to dream as a teenager but Logan had taught her to dream again.

Veronica looks up as he wanders out onto the patio to sit with her. She lifts her face for his kiss and then watches as he pours himself a coffee and puts a muffin and some fruit on his plate. Once he is settled and eating his breakfast she says, "Logan, I was thinking we should call Linda this morning."

He looks up from his breakfast plate and agrees, "We could. Did you want to change our itinerary?"

She nods and shares, "Yes, I was thinking she could extend our vacation a few weeks.'

Logan looks at her surprised she doesn't want to rush home. He knows she misses her dad and their friends. He asks, "Where were you thinking we would go?"

Her voice softens and she answers, "I was thinking that we could go back to Venice."

"We could," he agrees looking at her, loving her obvious happiness and excitement. It had been a magical time for them there. He is thrilled that she wants to go back. He had carefully planned the night he proposed; getting a private ball room, having a five course dinner catered and a band for them to dance to. Of course he had been nervous about proposing knowing how negative her feelings about marriage were. He understood why she felt that way but he felt so strongly about marrying her. When she had immediately agreed to marry him, it just solidified to him how close they were getting and how intertwined his life was with hers.

He is brought out of his thoughts when she tilts her head and questions, "We're rich right?"

Intrigued at what she is thinking and a little cautious that she is asking about money and using the head tilt, he confirms, "We are. What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we would get Linda to do her planning magic and arrange for Dad, Trina, Charlie, Alicia, Wallace, Darrell, Mac, Dick, Weevil and whoever else you wanted to come and meet us in Venice; after school ends, perhaps the first week of June." She reaches over and puts her hand on his and finishes, "Maybe they could be with us when we say our vows?"

His startled eyes meet hers and he sees the laughter that she surprised him. She gets up from her chair walks around the table to where he is sitting. He leans back so she can sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around her.

Veronica takes his face in both her hands and meets his gaze; her blue eyes open and full of love. She says very seriously, "Thank you so much Logan."

He meets her gaze, his eyes shimmering with the emotions he is feeling. He asks, "For what?"

"For teaching me I can trust again." She continues to hold his face with her left hand and caresses his hair with her right hand. "For teaching me I can open up my life again to fun and happiness." Her right hand runs over his eye brow. "For teaching me I can dream again." Her hand caresses over his nose to his lips. "For teaching me I can love again."

She gently traces his lips with her fingers and then looks up meeting his gaze she says, "I know it wasn't easy. I know I can be hard headed. I know I hurt you."

She leans in and kisses him passionately and when she pulls away she puts her forehead to his and says, "Know that you are my best friend, my one true love, the man of my dreams. You are my everything."

_Hearst College in Neptune_

Mac looks through her emails and sees one from Linda's Travel Agency and one from Logan. She clicks on the one from Linda first. She had sent Linda her identification information so Linda could book her plane ticket so she imagines either Linda needs more information or she is confirming that she booked her flight.

She thinks about how Linda helped Logan and Veronica plan their extended vacation together and how Veronica's emails are full of stories about where they were, what they saw and what they did. Of course being Veronica she included some stunning pictures of the sights and of her and Logan.

When Mac got the engagement phone call, her kick ass friend had been positively girly with how romantic the whole evening was, how beautiful her ring is and how perfect Logan's speech asking her to marry him was.

Of course none of the gang from Neptune had been surprised when Veronica and Logan got together again over New Years. However they had all been surprised when they announced that they were both applying to universities in England, France and Germany for the fall semester. They were planning on getting their degrees abroad and then coming back to the US to get their respective doctorates. The surprises kept coming as Veronica broke the news that they were not returning to college the following week; they were going on a five month vacation and that they would be back in the summer to get ready to move.

Mac noticed that this go around there was something different about them. She finally decided that they both seemed sure about their relationship. Logan told her that he was so excited about the trip. There was so much he wanted to show her and he wanted them to have good memories together. Mac had agreed that he and Veronica deserved some good times.

During the phone call from Logan and Veronica to tell her about the wedding, Mac could hear the excitement and happiness in both their voices. For Mac listening to an excited and bubbly Veronica was amazing. Veronica had chattered on about how their travel agent Linda is arranging for everyone to come to Venice and stay in villas right on the water. She tells Mac she can hardly wait to see her and she found a dress shop that has a great selection of dresses for her to choose from. After her excitement had finally wound down, Veronica had told Mac she didn't think after Lilly died that she would ever be this happy again. Mac could hear the tears of happiness and she found herself choking up for her friend.

When the email from Linda opens, Mac sees it is a confirmation for her plane ticket to Venice along with a confirmation of the villa rental. Linda has included the name of the villa, its features and pictures along with the dates it has been rented for her. She also reminded Mac that she will book another plane ticket if she decides to take a guest with her. Mac notes the dates of the rental and is surprised to note that it has been rented for the week before the wedding and a month afterwards. Mac looks at the pictures and sees that the villa is beautiful and is right on the water. She is starting to get excited about her summer vacation.

Mac closes the email from Linda and opens the one from Logan. She is shocked to see a note from him telling her that he has deposited money in her bank account to cover the money she would have earned if she worked during the summer and her tuition for next year. He says, "I hope you will accept the money more gracefully than Veronica did." The PS at the end of his note causes her breath to catch. It says, "Funny story….I told Veronica how the last line of her email thanking me for her Christmas present gave me the courage to bring her to LA and when I quoted the line to her, she didn't remember writing it. As you know, I love manipulative women so I am not upset and I thank you for your interference. However the little woman wants to talk to you. See you in June."

_The End._


End file.
